The Tube Runners
The Tube Runners, played by Nannab, Nasha, and Unyik Funat. Nannab leaves his apartment to go to work at Dwin Alvers's palace. A pick is blocking the way. Nannab: D6 Nannab easily walks around the peaceful animal, grateful for the sunny weather and not wanting to be standing so close to the living lightning rod. Once at work, Nasha is approached by Villet Amol. "Nasha, I hate to ask this of you, it's a really unpleasant chore, but the cellars are a mess and need to be cleaned out today. There is a water problem down there, something with the drainage, and there have been complaints of strange noises down there near the tunnels. Critters must have gotten in and are trying to nest. Again, I'm sorry. You may use Unyik and Nannab to go with you and help." Nasha eats some Llamgad fruit and is given an energy boost. Nasha rolls into the dark cellar at an incredible rate of speed as Nannab and Unyik follow. They go down to the cellar, which is indeed wet, dark, and disgusting. They make their way toward the drainage tunnels and a foul fishy smell is getting worse. They can't see the tunnels because there are old nasty crates piled up in front of them. And indeed, there is a dragging and thumping sound coming from the tunnels, along with a echoey moaning sound they can't identify. Nasha attempts to move the boxes. Nasha: D1 (Strike 1) The boxes fall over and break open. Although they failed to move the boxes carefully, they can still see the tunnels now. However, they are pitch black. The noises and moans are getting louder as whatever it is gets closer. It sounds big. Nannab: "Nasha will you ask Yaial for some salt? I think it's a slug." Nasha: "Sure, can I put it in my mouth and spit it out at it?" Yaial, Nasha's mod conjures salt out of thin air and Nasha gives some to Nannab. Unyik wraps rags around his work hammer and uses his firestarter kit to make a torch. The tunnels are hard to see into, but the three can tell whatever is in there does not like the fire, and backs off a bit. "These are no critters," he says. "We came down to take care of rodents and some messes. We shouldn't deal with this. They don't like fire, I'm going to try to light these boxes on fire while we run upstairs to report the monster." Unyik: D1 (Strike) Unyik immediately drops the torch in the water and it fizzles out. "Idiot!" Nannab says, "You'll set the whole palace on fire!" Nasha is angry too-"Don't hurt it, I don't think it's a monster!" Unyik: "Let's leave!" Nannab: "It's a slug." Nasha: I think your friend the Raculis, Unyik! Nannab: D6 It is indeed the Raculis, Unyik's mod card and friend. It is suffering from some sickness, probably a cold. "See!" Says Nasha, "You could have hurt your friend!" "I see now how that was rather impulsive," Unyik says. Nasha crushes two llamgad fruit and feed it to the Raculis. Nasha: D6 The Raculis improves immediately and goes back on its way down the tunnels. Nannab goes to report the situation to Villet Amol while Unyik and Nasha clean the cellar. After work, on the way home, they are laughing and talking about their crazy day at work. They are walking to Senbash along a path with the Morthess Woods to the north, and it is a spooky place in the evening as the sun is setting. Nasha freezes, immobile, as if listening to an unheard conversation that is horrifying him. Nasha finally recovers when Unyik spots a strange figure that was slightly glowing, stop glowing, then flee into the woods. Unyik: Let's go get that guy! Unyik: D6 They go into the woods, and the words Quiet Commanded into his mind from this stranger are already fading like waking from a dream, but Nasha remembers they are urgent and he needs to talk to this character. They get to a clearing in the woods. It is full night now, but the moonlight is bright. The stranger has disappeared to the sound of rattling bushes and scraping heavy stone. Nannab: Let's go home this is stupid-It's dark and creepy. We don't need to follow this guy! Unyik: We could have hot chocolate and stuff. Nannab: D2 It starts to rain. Nasha: I want to stay and look for the stranger. Nasha: D5 Nasha hollows out a tree to get out of the rain and play Moons and Stars with Nannab while Unyik sets traps in the clearing. Nannab: We should really go. Unyik finds a heavy round manhole cover type stone with no handles and strange writing on it under some bushes. Unyik: I want to pry it open with one of my tools so we can explore it. Nannab: I'm leaving (Nannab starts walking home through the woods.) Nasha climbs out of the tree to see what's going on. Unyik: D1 The lid pops off, revealing a black hole and not much else. "Another tunnel," Nasha comments. ((-We quit here for the night-)) Category:Fanfiction